It's the Vinnie Bell Rock!
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Vinnie has always had a crush on Penny Ling, but when he finds out about her most favorite songl he decides to suprise her with some random craziness of a song.


"Hi" Vinnie said, smirking. "How ya doing beautiful? Oh, you wanna kiss. Well babycakes, here it comes." Vinnie then puckered up his lips. Sunil came walkng in. "Vinnie I..." Vinnie screamed and covered his naked self with a towel. Sunil screamed also.

Vinnie screamed. ''What the flip are you doing in here? I'm taking a shower." Sunil shook his head. "No way." He said. "You were making out with yourself in the mirror again!" "No way!" Sunil shook his head in disbelief and walked out. Vinnie spit his tongue out at him. "Butt hole." He muttered and took the towel off and got in the shower.

(Song starts)

Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock...

(Song ends)

Suddenly, Penny Ling cheered. "I Love that song!" Vinnie knew she wasn't in the bathroom... he wished

... Vinnie smaked himself in the face. "Shut up, Vinnie." He muttered to himself. "Stop being a butt... you bleeping pervert... yeah I'm sexy. Oh, what the flip! Stop changing the subject!" Vinnie got out of the shower, and dried off.

Vinnie searched around for Penny Ling, finally, he found the purple and white panda sitting on a beanbag. Vinnie sat next to her. "Hey, Penny Ling." He said. Penny smiled. "Hi Vinnie." She said smiling. "How have you been?" Vinnie blushed. "Good... do you like the song Jingle Bell Rock?" Penny blinked. "Like it?" She asked in disbelief. "I Love it! It's my most favorite christmas song!" Vinnie smiled. "Well... merry christmas Penny Ling." Penny smiled. "Merry Christmas Vinnie."

Vinnie ran off and tried to find Zoe. When he found her, he hugged her. "Zoe your super awesome I need your help I like Penny Ling she likes the song Jingle Bell Rock and I need your help to suprise her." Vinnie said quickly. Zoe blinked. "You're a lunitic." She said. "But since you like Penny Ling so much, I'll help you out." Vinnie smiled. "Thank you so much!" He said. "You're so awesome." "Don't push it air head." Zoe said. Vinnie glared at her.

Zoe taught Vinnie singing lessons, Sunil taught him to be romantic, Pepper taught him to have a sense of humor, Minka taught him how to show Penny a good time, and Russell taught him how to be a gentlemen... which was nearly Iimpossible.

Penny Ling let Pepper lead her to the play room. "Pepper," She said. "What is this all about?" Pepper smiled. "You'll see." The two girls sat down next to the other pets, except Russell and Vinnie which Penny didn't know where they were? Russell walked up on stage. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." He said. "Today, a gentle gecko shall sing a song to a very speical Panda." Penny blushed. She couldn't believe that Vinnie was going to sing her a song.

"Give a round of applause, to Vinnie Terrio!" Everyone clapped as Vinnie got on stage. He grabbed a microphone and began to sing... something very very unexpected.

(song starts)

Vinnie

Vinnie bell Vinnie bell Vinnie bell rock

Pets: What the?!

Vinnie

Vinnie bell rides and Vinnie bell nights

Snowin and blowin, all through the night

It's the Vinnie bell rock!

Vinnie bell Vinnie bell, Vinnie bell rock

Vinnie bell times and Vinnie bell chimes

Dancin, and prancin, all through the night!

It's the Vinnie bell rocik!

Vinnie horse, Vinnie horse, pick up your feet

Vinnie horse Vinnie horse pick up your feet

It's the Vinnie bell rock!

It's the Vinnie bell, it's the Vinnie bell

It's the Vinnie bell Rock!

(Song ends)

Vinnie smiled, but it slowly faded away as he saw the pets suprised faces. Suddenly, Penny Ling began to clap. "Vinnie!" She cheered as she ran up and hugged him. "That was amazing! I like this version better than the classical one!" Vinnie blushed and hugged her back. Minka smirked and climbed to the top of the roof and hung mistletoe by her tail. Vinnie and Penny blushed as they saw it above them. Penny Ling smiled. "Well," She said. "I Guess I get to hear my favorite song and get to kiss the guy I love on the same night."

Penny and Vinnie then kissed. Their friends cheered. Zoe smiled and got on stage and began to sing a victor song.

(Song starts)

Zoe

oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let it snow let it snow let it snow

Russell

Oh it doesn't show signs of stopping

And I brought some corn for popping

The fire's turned way down low

Let it snow let it snow let it snow

Pepper

When we finally kiss goodnight

Oh how I hate going out in the storm

Sunil

But If you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

Minka

Oh the fire is slowly dying

And my dear where still goodbying

Penny, holding Vinnie's hand

But as long as you love me so

Vinnie

Let it snow let it snow let it snow

Zoe

When we finally kiss goodnight

Minka

Oh how I hate going out in the storm

Pepper

But if your really hold me tight

Sunil

All the way home I'll be warm!

Vinnie

Oh, the fire is slowly dying

Penny

And my dear, we're still goodbying

Russell

But as long as you love me so

everyone

Let it snow let it snow let it snow!

Let it snow let it snow let it snow!

Vinnie

It's the Vinnie bell rock!

(Song ends)

All the pets looked at Vinnie in confusion. Vinnie blinked. "What?" He asked.

The end.

* * *

finally my christmas fanfic is finished! Merry Christmas everyone! :D


End file.
